Pirate Hook
Pirate Hook, '''an animatronic sloth, is a minor protagonist in The Forgotten series. it plays as '''Guardian Hook of the Seven Seas '''when it was used for public entertainment. It became out of service when after the child murder and was left to rot. It was eventually found in a shed by Moe. Appearance Pirate Hook is a big white animatronic with two stripes of brown running down its back. It has a wooden hook on his left hand and sports an eyepatch with a skull on its right eye. It has short stubby legs and it has long hands which look like branch. Creation Nothing is known about '''Pirate Hook's creation because all of it's creation pages are torn off The Allo Guide History It is believe that due to his name when he was active, Allo and him used to have some sort of rivalry. This is due to Allo being Captain Allo '''and Pirate Hook being '''Guardian Hook of the Seven Seas. Location Pirate Hook''' had no set path as he was found in a shed by Moe Sighting Pirate Hook has never left the fair and wasn't found until much later in the story Behavior Not much is known about Pirate Hook's behavior apart that he only appears when the kids are in danger from other stuff apart from the animatronics. Chapter Appearance # Pirate's Hook # It's Me!!! # Night Seven # The Funeral Trivia *Pirate Hook is the only animatronic who won't kill the kids *His full description was in The Allo Guide but it was torn out by someone **In the non-canon version, his description was there. It explained how he was the first animatronic created, revealing much information on the earlier days of the fair. The pages also included prototypes of him and showed that he was going to be a human and was a rival of Allo, much like the fairy tale Peter Pan * Pirate Hook '''was originally a 'stalk' animatronic. Meaning he would only move when not being stared at and follow the kids through certain set tracks around the fair. ** This was removed due to the fair's budget cut and an animatronic not being able to stand on wheels. * When failing to save Moe in The Funeral he takes the skull as a reminder that he should have done better. As a respect he buries Moe's body in a respectable place and tells Frank, the only person who returned to see Moe, where it was buried. * Pirate Hook is the only animatronic who survived the fair fire during The Funeral as he simply followed the children to safety. ** Originally he wasn't going to survive and burn with the rest of the animatronics. He was going to turn bitter and cold, driven by hatred and chase the kids (who were now adults) until he killed one by one. He would also crush Moe's skull to signify he didn't like humans. *** This made Allo and Pirate Hook change positions on who's the good guy and who's the bad guy. ** His book 2 appearance would have made him look like a giant sloth with sharp teeth and savaged parts from Gigantic, such as the fur, extra frame on the legs and arms (giving him a bulky look), and several missing endoskeleton parts. Category:The Forgotten Category:Skyboy001 Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonists